This invention relates to a riding shoe for use by horse riders. Riding shoes, boots and related articles currently on the market are developed with the sole interest to provide a shoe or boot with excellent characteristics for horse riding. However, these shoes are not comfortable when walking, which is a major drawback due to the fact that a major part of caring for a horse actually involves this mode of transportation. If spending long hours in the stable, the rider therefor often have to change shoes from a pair of riding boots to a pair of more comfortable shoes in order to avoid chafed feet. On the other hand, very special demands is to be met by a proper shoe to be useful when horse riding. The present invention provides a riding shoe with excellent walking and wearing characteristics, while also exhibiting highly desirable properties for horse riding, such as safety and usability.